The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Question and answer (QA) websites can provide a service where a user can input a question and other users can provide answers to the question. Users of QA websites can also provide feedback with respect to the various answers to the question. This feedback can include a “best answer” based on voting/selections and/or whether a particular answer is “helpful.” Because these QA websites are often publicly accessible, a person can pose unhelpful, inaccurate, or otherwise inappropriate answers. These answers can be deceptive and thus can be referred to as deceptive answers. For example, an answer from such a person can be deceptive because it fulfills an agenda, such as advertising, as opposed to an authentic answer. Deceptive answers can also be problematic when mining question/answer pairs to train models or to help provide a best answer in response to a question at a computing device.